A New Beginning
by futureprez40
Summary: Starts where Michael finds Nikita's loft. End of episode 1x16
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-

POV- Nikita

Everyone wants to die in the arms of someone they love, not by the hands of the person they love. I was frozen in place by the sight ahead of me.

"Ask me how I got here." he repeated

Michael, my mentor, the person division has sent after me for the past few months was sitting in the chair in front of me with one of my guns. I was frozen in place and had no idea what to do, so to stall I asked the question he had been waiting for.

"How did you get here?" as i asked him he shifted his position and so did I.

Watching me carefully he said one word, the one word that had stopped my breath for good. "Alex" I prayed that he couldn't see the sweat building up and see me struggling to find an excuse.

I stood there and after a few quick seconds to compose myself I said in a questioning tone. "Who's Alex?"

"Don't play games with me Nikita. I am in no mood for it."

"Michael what are you talking about? Oh.. You mean that recruit that caught me that one time"

"Yes that one. Why was she here?"

"She's never been here Michael. You are mistaken."

"Nikita ... did you hunt her down? Did you try to go seek revenge? I called her a few days ago and we heard an echo in the voice. Birkhoff and I traced it back to this building... Your building"

"Hmmm..." before I could get anything out Michael surprised me

"Nikita, please. Just please don't go and try to get revenge on Alex. There's no point. You know division wouldn't care if she died but you would. You are all about protecting these recruits - and."

"I wonder who taught me that lesson" i muttered.

"Let the past go Nikita! There's no point in reliving it. What's done is done."

"Is it Michael? Is it really? What if you had the choice now to change everything? Back in Uzbekistan we were close. It felt like old times when we would go on ops together. You even tried to protect me and me you."

Michael's expression looked pained so i stopped. "Please nikita -please stop." I waited for more and he didn't say anything."

"Remember the other night when we were saving Alex? We were on the rooftop talking.. Actually arguing."

I laughed at the memory before continuing. "I told you what I did I did out of not wanting to see you get hurt."

"Stop! I didn't come here to talk about the past. I came here to -"

"To what Michael? Turn me in: both of us know you can't do that."

"I have to Nikita, it's my duty to division. To Percy."

"We both know if you could you'd be out of division. You are only in for one reason and I promise you if you give me the chance I'll find you a chance to catch Kasim"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

POV- Michael

You would think that after all this time we have spent away from each other id be over this girl. But with Nikita everything is just unpredictable. She had a way of making me want to agree to everything and she knew everything about me.

But with the comment she had just made all I wanted to do was laugh. "There's no way you would be able to track him down. It took Percy YEARS"

"But I know how important seeking revenge on Kasim is for you. And I screwed it up last time so I at least owe you that much."

I thought about all the ways Nikita has gotten back at division. Sure she had a mole then but even now without her mole she was doing pretty well. Unless she had one, And I wasn't sure. I had to give the girl credit, when it came to getting the information she needed she was pretty good at it.

I sighed. "Okay Nikita we do it your way. But there is no guarantee that you won't be turned in eventually. "

She smiled that smile that always took my breath away. I lowered my gun and starting walking toward the door. I was passing her when she whispered

"Michael, if we could go back in time and change everything, Would you?"

I knew what she meant but after thinking about Kasim so much in the past five minutes I had something else on my mind. "Nikita, just get me Kasim" with that I walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-

POV- Nikita

As soon as Michael was out the door I sighed a sigh of relief. I was happy that Michael hadn't put two and two together. Immediately I thought of Alex and the trouble she would've been in if Michael had known the truth. Michael was smart though so he would figure out sooner or later. When I was sure that Michael was out of hearing range, I pulled out my phone.

"Hello?" I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until i heard the voice on the other line.

"Alex, Michael knows"

It took a few seconds before she answered. "I'm sorry Nikita, Amanda had me under the influence of drugs. I tried to fight it off like you had taught me before but maybe they got a bit of information out of me"

"It's okay Alex. Just for a few days we are going to have to be careful. We don't want Michael to find any dirt on us. "

"I understand. But what about Nathan... if I accidentally slipped with you I might have let out information on Nathan."

I interrupted her, "Alex, Alex calm down. I will find a way to protect Nathan. Just try to be on the DL from now on"

"Okay. Thanks again Nikita. And I'm really sorry for what's happening"

"It's okay Alex, I should've known the lengths Amanda would be willing to go to, to get information out of you. I'm sorry you had to sit through that. I wish I had been there to kick her butt."

"It's okay. No one's at blame here. It's just Amanda. It's who she is."

"Okay well …take care Alex. I'll call you if I need you and remember to be extra careful. It's the only way we can defeat division."

"Bye Nikita. Take care."

I hung up the phone and rummaged through my brain for a way to keep my promise to Michael.

I decided I would think more later. I needed a bit of time to recover from the past few days. I hadn't been sleeping well. Worried sick about Alex and now my brain kept showing me pictures of Michael. All pictures from the past.

One picture really stood out. A pained expression, one that was etched into the stone that was Michaels face. I remembered that day clearly. It was the first time I had realized the deep bond we both shared. It was the day he told me about his past.

_"Michael, why are you in division?" I asked him as we sat at lunch in the cafeteria in division. I hadn't been activated but he said it was only a matter of time until I would be._

_"All you need to know is that I owe Percy. He saved my life" he didn't look like he would be giving me anymore information. But being the curious person I was I wasn't about to give up._

_"Well, tell me about your past. Were you a drug addict like the rest of us? Broke the law? Maniac computer genius like nerd over there?" I nodded toward Birkhoff who was staring at me. I knew he liked me. Most guys seemed to be dumbfounded in my presence. All but Michael. And that's what drew me to him._

_He sighed and began to tell his story. "I was working for the government and trusted a terrorist. I didn't know he was a terrorist until the day I lost them."_

_Tears were building up in his eyes and I was fighting the urge to reach over and hug him._

_"I trusted Kasim and found out too late he had set me up. He was trying to kill me but instead the bomb was left in the car with my wife and daughter. I lost all hope when they died. "Despite my fighting my hand ended up around his. I gave him a squeeze._

_"Percy found me and told me I could get my revenge on Kasim if I worked for him." he began to cry and I didn't know what else to do so I sat there and comforted him the best I could. His pained expression forever stayed a part of my memories._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-

POV-Alex

My stomach was rumbling and I blushed. I hadn't had breakfast and now I was starting to regret that decision. Percy had Michael call me early in the morning to activate me for another op. right now, Amanda was going over the mission and helping me choose the proper outfits.

"Alex, you look beautiful in this outfit."

I had on a purple, sequined halter dress with a pair of silver stilettos. My hair was up in a sophisticated side pony tail, curled with a few strands around my face. My mind drifted off to my neighbor Nathan. I wonder what he would think if I were to wear this on a date with him. I stopped right there. Stop Alex, if you keep thinking about him then it will be harder to keep him safe. I told myself.

"Thanks Amanda. Will Mr. Williams like it?" Mr. Williams was the target of the latest division op. I wonder who would want him dead. Then I remembered he would survive regardless, I had a feeling Nikita would be there.

"Of Course. Which client has ever not liked one of the outfits I have chosen?" Self centered much? Amanda thought too highly of herself, maybe that's how she ended up here in Division.

After changing I went to the computer lab and downloaded the latest Intel on division onto my flash drive. I would have to give it to Nikita tomorrow. I wonder if she had thought of a way to protect Nathan yet. I heard footsteps and pulled the flash drive out.

"Alex?"

It was Michael. "Hello Michael. What do you want?"

"Just wanted to know if you are ready for your op."

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"That's good. Just be careful. And one last thing, if you run into Nikita let me know as soon as possible."

"Yes I will." as he walked out I wondered why I saw a sudden sadness cross over his features when he mentioned Nikita's name. I know I couldn't have imagined it. Maybe something happened during their run in that I wasn't filled in about.

I woke up the next morning prepared for what was install. I had contacted Nikita last night and she told me to call Michael as soon as she got there. They had information to discuss. She wouldn't tell me anything else and I was so confused. I wondered if they had come up with some kind of agreement.

I was locking the door when I heard an all too familiar voice. "ALEX! I've been worried about you, where have you been?"

I turned around. "Nathan, errr I'm in a rush right now. Have a big job today that I have to do can we talk later?"

"Uh yeah sure I guess. Be careful okay? "

I had heard that sentence so many times in the past 48 hours. "Yeah I will." I smiled and started walking away.

"Wait!" I felt him grab my arm. A hot tingly feeling began spreading throughout my body. I was pretty sure he could feel my heartbeat quicken. "How about we do dinner tonight?"

I racked my brain for an excuse. "I can't I'm sorry business dinner. Maybe some other time." I looked as apologetic as I could afford. He released his grip and I felt his mood change.

I hurried out of the building before hot tears covered my face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-

POV-Nikita

I sighed and prepared myself with what information I was able to gather. Michael was going to be shocked when he heard the news. I hoped that he would listen and put aside the fact that I was working on defeating division. I was still shocked from what information I was able to acquire through some research. I was glad that I had Fletcher on the inside of the CIA.

My phone began to ring. "Nikita?"

"Yes Alex."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes now please call Michael"

I heard her sigh on the other side. "Okay. Good luck!"

"You too" and with that I hung up.

Ten minutes later I saw Michael approach the gate. I noticed that he was alone, which meant that he had a purpose today as well. I walked over to the ladder that leads to the roof of the hotel building. Slowly I made my way down to the back alley. Alex was long gone with her mission uncompleted. I had beaten her to the punch.

Michael was waiting for me when I finally got to the bottom.

"Hello Nikita."

"Michael." I turned and I felt his eyes scan my face. What he found was probably a mask. I tried to show no emotion even though I was on the verge of breaking down. His eyes looked into mine and I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Michael ... I'm so sorry Michael." I ran over and closed the gap in between us. His face was shocked when I wrapped my arms around him. He never returned the hug but it didn't matter. All that mattered was the truth.

"What's going on Nikita?"

"Listen to me Michael. Everything you have known is a lie. I'm sorry I wish it hadn't happened to you but then again its Percy who planned it. He's the evil mastermind here. Oh Michael" I felt the tears trickling down my face. Through them I saw his bewildered expression.

"What are you talking about?"

"Michael, Percy set you up. He had Kasim plant the bomb on you. And tried to blow your whole family up but not you. It was a way to ensure you'd join division. You worked for the government, you didn't do anything bad but he needed you and went to great lengths to get you to join. I'm sorry. I promise though-"

He cut me off. "Nikita stop lying! Percy wouldn't do that to me. He wouldn't lie." He pushed me away and I felt myself hit the wall. He pointed accusingly at me. "You won't get me to join you Nikita. You won't!" with that he ran away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-

POV-Michael

I ran and ran trying to ignore the words replaying in my head. I tried to forget the image of pain on Nikita's face as she told me. It couldn't be. I was 100% sure that what she said had been part of a plan to have me join her. I would find out soon enough. Birkhoff owed me a favor anyways. I'd borrow his password as soon as I got back to division.

My phone rang. I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" I panted.

"Michael listen to me. Please just give me a minute. Come back and I'll prove to you what I'm telling you isn't a lie. Just ple-"

"Nikita just give it a rest will you? I don't have time for this. I just need time okay just please stop! You are gonna regret this. Lying to me and trying to set me up."

"One of us will Michael and I won't let it be you. You have to listen. "I hung up not wanting to hear anymore begging. I knew how much self control I had and it wasn't much. I wondered how she got my number though.

As soon as I reached division I ran and found Birkhoff in the lab teaching the new recruits how to use the latest gear.

"Dismissed. NOW."

"Hey no Michael we were just about to-"

"No Birkhoff we have something to do. I need a favor." I waited until everyone was out of the lab before I began. "I need to find some information on Nikita, can I please borrow your password."

"It's always Nikki. Okay just next time please don't come into the room and scare my grasshoppers" I rolled my eyes at his reference to the recruits, he thought of himself as a VIP. "Oh and Michael, what is it you are looking up."

I froze but composed myself. "She interfered with a mission today, Alex's mission. I need to see if she has any ties with the target." I lied smoothly.

"Okay here you go." he pointed to the computer that was logged in. I thanked him and he exited.

I have been in division for a long time and I have never doubted Percy. But somehow I believed Nikita more. She wouldn't lie about something big like Kasim. She knew how important he was to me.

I searched up anything that Percy had done in Uzbekistan. Three items came up. One was the mission I had gone on, my failed mission. I felt the redness cover my face from the anger I felt towards that failed mission. The other two were something Percy had worked on. One had a file on a weapons creator that I didn't recognize at first glance. The oldest one was about some terrorist. I compared the pictures of the weapons manufacturer and terrorist. They were the same person except one picture was more cleanly shaven. Staring at the photo with his face cleanly shaven I realized why he looked so familiar. I read through the file.

I hadn't noticed how hard I was gripping the edge of the table until I felt a pang of pain in my knuckles. I was mad at myself and how stupid I had been. Now I only had one thing to do. Someone was going to pay.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven-

POV- Nikita

I probably looked like a mess but it didn't matter. I had gotten back from my fail confrontation with Michael. I was working on a way to help Alex out with protecting Nathan. At the same time, the look of hurt on Michael's face as he ran away kept popping up in my mind. That's when Alex called.

"Hey sensei how'd it go?"

"Like usual minus the blaring guns and an extra dose of betrayal."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No I'm actually working on the Nathan problem. I think I have a solution."

I could feel her excitement on the other line "Really? Thanks so much! What are you going to do? "

"Don't worry about it Alex. It might take a few days but I'll keep him safe. At least one happy couple will survive."

"What's that last part?"

"Nothing, I gotta go read over Intel." I hope she wouldn't over think my little slip up.

"Okay take care. Bye"

"Bye."

I closed my computer and sat there and stared at the blank screen. I hadn't noticed that there was anyone in the room until I heard the footsteps.

"You were right."

The voice was one that I would recognize anywhere. My heartbeat escalated at the sound of it.

"Michael?"

"I'm sorry Nikita, if I had listened to you five years ago. Things could've been different."

I turned away as he approached. I felt the tears building up. He was really close and I fought the urge to put my hand on his cheek. I didn't know he was fighting the same urge until he lost all control. He reached over and pulled me in for a kiss. His lips were soft and warm. I felt myself melting into his arms and before I knew it he had me cradled.

"Things will be different" I promised when I got the chance. I felt myself hugging him closer, feeling happiness when he pulled me in. Nothing could happen now that would ruin my mood. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment. After all these years of running and plotting, a miracle had finally occurred.

The way we held each other let me know that we would be there for each other 100%.

**Okay so this was my first ever attempt to write any kind of story. Feel free to comment and give me advice. (:**

**Can't wait until April 7th ! Needs to get here sooner. **


End file.
